Many machines, including off-highway machines such as, for example, loaders, graders, excavators, and dozers, utilize numerous devices and/or systems that receive power from a main power source, such as an internal combustion engine. For example, many machines commonly include engine driven pumps that provide high pressure fluid to operate an implement system of the machine. In particular, a loader may use high pressure fluid to move actuators associated with a bucket of the loader. In addition, many machines utilize continuously variable transmissions that use engine driven pumps for providing high pressure fluid to drive ground engaging elements, such as wheels, of the machine. As the power requested from these engine powered systems increases, the speed of the engine may begin to decrease. If the engine speed falls below a threshold value, the engine may be susceptible to stalling.
By setting limits on machine operation so that the engine speed does not fall below the threshold speed, engine stalling may be avoided and/or reduced. For example, U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0319136 to Anderson et al. teaches a system and method for calculating torque load limits and controlling the distribution of engine torque in order to maintain the engine speed above the underspeed value and, thus, reduce stalling. Although the Anderson et al. reference may sufficiently reduce engine stalling during the majority of the operation of the machine, there may be certain operating scenarios or conditions, including high transient load conditions, during which engine stall may still occur.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.